Dangerous
by Reky
Summary: A regra número um para ser espiã é não se apegar às vítimas. Sempre soube disso... Porém, o problema é que eu já era apegada àquele homem... Aquele assassino de aluguel. InuYasha...
1. Conversas Particulares

_**Dangerous  
**__**Por Rei MG**_

Prólogo  
—  
Conversas Particulares.

--

_23:30 PM _– Hotel Paradise.

"_Vamos, Kagome. Faça logo o que você foi destinada a fazer desde o início." Aquelas palavras fizeram minha mão tremer enquanto eu apertava a arma. Sorri sarcástica, tentando esconder minha ansiedade. "Ou será que a poderosa Kagome está com medo de me matar agora? Estará ela tardando minha morte?"_

"_Muito pelo contrário, InuYasha. Eu gosto de fazer minhas vítimas se sentirem confortáveis em seu último momento." Eu não me deixaria levar por um criminoso como ele — era minha missão. Tinha de me lembrar constantemente de que aquele homem era um assassino sangue-frio._

"_Agora sim está falando como uma verdadeira assassina." Ele sorriu e girou sua própria arma nas mãos, guardando-a no bolso. "Seria bom tê-la em minha equipe – sabe como é – se eu não fosse morto."_

"_Não me compare com seus capangas descerebrados, InuYasha. Sou muito mais capaz do que aqueles cretinos." Dei um suspiro exausto enquanto revirava os olhos. "Adeus."_

"_É. Disse bem. Adeus." Ele fez uma pose dramática e gargalhou, compulsivamente. Arqueei uma sobrancelha — seria aquilo uma amostra de sua loucura? "Será um prazer ter você como carrasco, Kagome."_

_Então, ele simplesmente se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão livre, beijando-a como se não houvesse acontecendo nada naquele quarto de hotel. Era um local simplório e mal freqüentado — geralmente por bêbados. Revirei os olhos e aproximei a arma de sua cabeça._

"_Até a próxima vida, InuYasha." Ri quando ele fez um floreio._

_O som ensurdecedor de um tiro fez meus ouvidos arderem e uma lágrima saiu de meus olhos – apesar de tudo, eu até que gostava dele. Era isso o que sempre acontecia... Após matar mais uma pessoa, chorava. Afinal, meu trabalho era matar quem matava as pessoas – porém, sempre no fim, lembrava-me de que era igual a eles._

_Foi então que senti algo frio ser pressionado em minha nuca e abri os olhos. Lá estava InuYasha, apontando um rifle em minha direção e com somente um arranhão na bochecha. Como poderia ter cometido um erro daqueles? Era óbvio que ele não morreria tão facilmente – era um hanyou, de fato._

"_Sabe," Ri, levantando as mãos e jogando minha arma no chão. Estava me rendendo. Livrando-me daquela vida. "É sempre no fim que relembramos do início."_

"_Pois é." Ele sorriu cinicamente. "Sabia que eu ia dizer a mesma coisa antes de você atirar?"_

_Depois disso, eu não ouvi mais nada... Porque entrei em transe profundo._

--

Eu olhava para aqueles olhinhos castanhos piscarem para mim com tanta ternura. Eu o queria. Era irresistível. Aproximei meu rosto do vidro, deixando-o embaçado por causa da respiração. O rabinho preto e peludo balançava de um lado para o outro rapidamente, enquanto ele dava seus latidos histéricos.

Peguei minha bolsa enquanto via o preço do pequeno cachorro. Suspirei quando percebi que o quanto havia ganhado naquele dia de trabalho era insuficiente para metade do que a loja pedia por ele. Lancei-lhe um sorriso triste e acenei — talvez da próxima vez...

Quando me virei para voltar para casa, vi notas de papel em minha frente. As abaixei e vi o sorriso travesso que InuYasha me lançava. Sacudi a cabeça, negando qualquer ajuda sua. "Vai negar dinheiro oferecido por vontade própria, Kagome?"

"Vou. Dinheiro seu não presta, InuYasha." Sorri quando vi seu semblante indignado. Ele apenas murmurou em consentimento e virou as costas para mim, entrando na loja. Arregalei os olhos. Não. Ele não podia fazer aquilo!

Mas ele fez. Voltou com o filhote preto nos braços, o estendendo em minha direção. Olhei para InuYasha furiosa, porém ele pareceu não notar – estava ocupado demais tentando não ser alvo de lambidas.

InuYasha era meu amigo de infância – meu melhor e mais próximo amigo. Havíamos nos conhecido através de nossas mães e, a princípio, nos odiávamos inconseqüentemente. Com o tempo, porém, fomos nos acostumando com a presença um do outro e viramos amigos. A partir de então, não nos largamos mais.

"Você é tão estúpido!" Ri, pegando o cachorrinho das mãos de InuYasha, que naquela altura do campeonato estava todo babado. "Mas também faz algumas coisas que valem à pena."

"Pois é. Agora eu já não tenho tanta certeza disso." Ele resmungou, enquanto limpava a baba que estava em sua bochecha. "Então. Qual será o nome do peste?"

"Peste? Está falando de você?" Perguntei sarcástica, acariciando as orelhas do pequenino. "Creio que... Luke. Acha apropriado para um cachorro, InuYasha?"

"Tanto faz." Ele deu de ombros, como se não se importasse. "Agora vamos para casa. Está esfriando." Então ele simplesmente pegou a minha mão e começou a me puxar pelas ruas de Tókio, quase me fazendo derrubar Luke.

--

_Acordei assustada e com o suor escorrendo pela testa. Eu ainda estava naquele quarto imundo de hotel. Não havia nem sinal de InuYasha. Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro jogar uma água no rosto._

_Estava pálida._

_O que foi aquilo? Por que me lembrei de quando ainda éramos unidos? Por que havíamos terminado aquela amizade duradoura? Não me recordava de nada e a dor de cabeça que me acompanhava desde que acordei não contribuía com nada._

_Quando voltei ao quarto, peguei minhas coisas e saí logo dali. Olhar para aquele quarto, onde eu quase matei meu ex-melhor amigo, dava-me náuseas. Simplesmente náuseas._

_No dia seguinte, tinha uma reunião com meu chefe... Por mais que quisesse desabafar com alguém sobre tudo o que aconteceu, estava mais que disposta a guardar aquela noite só para mim._

_Era tão humilhante... E só ficaria entre InuYasha e eu._

_--_

**Olá!!**

**E aí, como vão? Espero que tudo bem! Aqui está o Primeiro capítulo do que, espero, seja uma **grande **Fic! Também gostaria muito que vocês **comentassem **para alegrar esta humilde pessoa que vos escreve! **

**Não é muito difícil:**

**1. **Leia a Fic;  
**2. **Desça até aqui embaixo!  
**3. **Vá até aquele botão roxinho e selecione a opção _"__Submit review__"  
_**4. **Aparecerá uma janela pop-up, na qual você escreverá seu comentário!!  
**5. **Agora você deixou uma escritora feliz!!

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pela atenção que vocês me dão quando lêem meus trabalhos! Gostaria que "Dangerous" fosse um trabalho tão bom quanto os outros!!**

Matta ne, Rei-chan


	2. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, pessoas!

Estou aqui para esclarecer vocês de meu desaparecimento aqui do FanFiction e quero deixar claro, desde já, que não foi nada previsto. Eu não fiz de propósito, muito menos queria decepcionar vocês.

Foi algo que aconteceu e não teve como evitar.

Eu não abandonei _nenhuma _FanFic minha. Principalmente porque eu desenvolvi um carinho especial por cada uma delas, independente de os personagens serem meus ou emprestados de obras que eu continuo amando. As histórias continuam sendo minhas e eu não abrirei mão delas até que elas estejam terminadas.

No entanto, decidi esperar um pouco mais para concluí-las. Percebi que tenho que ter um tempo para desenvolver um pouco mais as histórias, incrementar espaços que precisam ser preenchidos e mexer em capítulos que, por alguma razão, tiveram palavras ou frases inteiras apagados.

Ou seja, vocês terão que esperar mais algum tempo para vê-las concluídas.

Como disse, não foi nada planejado. Eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas têm Fics minhas aqui no site que são de 2005 – eu estava na quinta série. Escrevia porque eu sentia que os personagens criavam vida em mim e precisavam que eu escrevesse algo sobre e _para _eles. Eu não dava atenção às comuns redundâncias, aos erros.

Hoje, eu sinto vergonha do modo que escrevia naquela época.

Espero que vocês entendam. Também quero criar projetos novos e é por isso que fiz um perfil novo aqui no FF. Não agüentava entrar no antigo perfil e ver aquelas letras e palavras me encararem.

É por isso que, hoje, digo um breve adeus a todas minhas antigas Fics e agradeço a todos que me acompanharam desde 2005! Fiquem atentos aos meus novos projetos no perfil que estão em meu novo perfil! (/~reky)

Sayonara,

**Reky**.

A Despedida (2005) — Fruits Basket - _incompleta;  
_Kagome Higurashi (2005) — InuYasha – _completa;  
_As Lágrimas de uma Estrela (2006) — Card Captor Sakura – _oneshot;  
_Entre as Chamas e o Amor (2006) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_O Que Ela Mais Queria (2006) — Fruits Basket – _oneshot;  
_My Phanton (2006) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_Eu Sei Que Você Sabe (2006) — InuYasha – _oneshot;  
_Querido Diário (2006) — Sakura Card Captors – _incompleta;  
_Um Dia Com Você (2006)— InuYasha – _oneshot;  
_Dangerous (2007) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_Instintos (2007) – Card Captor Sakura – _incompleta;  
_A Pena da Fênix (2007) – Harry Potter – _incompleta;  
_Entre Linhas (2008) – InuYasha – _incompleta._

Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas reviews! Gomen ne...


End file.
